Saw: Of Vice and Men
by Pope Of The Doors
Summary: Julian comes across something terrible. He is thrust into a game which will test his will to survive, and how far a man is willing to go to help those he does not know.


Julian awoke to the chirping of the birds outside. Getting up, he opened the curtains and bathed in the warm glow of the sun. A large smile enveloped his face, and he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Julian's morning consisted of what many mornings consist of for most people. He would brush his teeth, get dressed, make breakfast and leave for work. Today, Julian was in a remarkable state of euphoria.

'Life cannot get much better than this,' he said to no one in particular. 'I'm just so happy with my current situation.'

It must be stated that Julian was quite well off. He lived in a nice house, had a good job and a great girlfriend.

Julian locked up the house, and set off on his way to work. He didn't bother with cars. He cared for the environment. So he walked to work every day. As Julian was walking along, humming a tune he picked out from some movie, he heard a scream. Whipping around, he noticed a naked old lady running from a bulding. Like any good samitarian, he raced over.

'What's wrong, love?' he asked hurridly. The woman burst into tears.

'A dog in there just tore off my daughter's clitoris!' she screamed, gripping Julian. He was puzzled. Why was a woman naked with her daughter? Pushing this strange question aside, he ran into the building. He gasped at what he saw. A man was lying on the ground, his genitals crushed with a cinder block. A voluptuous blonde was bent over, four pegs holding her labia apart. A mouse was stuck halfway in the woman's vagina, and her nipples were painted pink. She had numerous cuts on her forehead, and her back was branded with a penis. Julian looked around and noticed a man sitting in a dimply lit corner of the room. He was furiously pumping his shaft to pictures of incestuous acts and bestiality. Julian gagged and moved on. Opening a door, he entered a gray corridor. A man was lying on the floor, a pentagram in blood was painted on each testicle. He was splayed out, and it looked as if someone had performed vivisection on him. Julian regurgitated into his mouth, but mustered the strength to move on. He turned a corner and found a pile of bodies. All of them Hispanic, they were grouped together and chained. Some were licking others, others were keeping to themselves, but all were naked. Julian noticed one of them had a picture of the Dalai Lama drawn on his scalp. Moving on, Julian came to a fern, painted red.

'What is this place?' he asked himself. Opening a door, he observed a large group of sadomasochists performing fellatio on an old, decrepid old man. The man was wearing an Alf mask, and was gripping a large purple dildo. The man saw Julian, and let out an inhuman roar which shook the foundations of the building. The sadomasochists raced over to Julian and hit him over the head. When he awoke, he was chained up and his penis was being fondled by a large, hairy gorilla. Julian screamed.

'Let me go you perverts! Let me go!'

Julian struggled to escape his bonds, but in vain. He was unable to move as the gorilla played with his willy. Suddenly, a 13 year old girl entered the room.

'Hello mister. Do you know me?'

Julian shook his head. 'I'm afraid I don't.'

The girl smiled. 'Good. Now you can explore every inch of me.'

Julian screamed. 'How? A gorilla is playing with my unmentionables!'

The girl ordered some men to remove the gorilla. It let out a cry of despair and struggled to escape, but the men were too big and too strong. The girl came over and trubbed her hands along Julian's throbbing member.

'You're too young!' Julian screamed. The girl laughed.

'Does it matter? You've never had anyone play with your dick, I presume. Nothing should matter to you.'

Julian let out a moan, but was unable to stop what was happening. The girl performed various sexual acts upon Julian, until finally he let out a burst of cum, which hit him in the face. Julian screamed as most of it landed in his eyes.

'Thanks.' said the girl, and walked off. A man unlocked Julian's restraints, and pushed him into the corridor from which he entered. Julian, who was at this point very frightened and nauseuous, continued along the corridor. He noticed a man playing with a panther, but decided not to intervene. As Julian walked along, looking at all the acts going on inside the different rooms, he noticed he was feeling less guilty about watching it all. In fact, he even noticed that he was getting aroused. The corridor ended in a large, green door, which Julian entered. Inside contained the greatest orgy known to man. Everyone, from men and women, to animals and inanimate objects, were being screwed. All ages were taking place, and Julian noticed everyone was wearing some sort of mask. Julian picked a mask up from a table, and put it on. He slowly stripped off all his clothes, and pumped his penis to a large, balding man who was stroking a stick of bamboo. Julian bent over, and started sucking his own penis through the mask's mouth hole. A crowd gathered to watch Julian, and one man even dared to enter Julian's tight, virgin anus. Julian moaned as the man fit his whole body inside his rectal cavity, and Julian came inside his own mouth. Julian smiled as he felt the man squirming in his anus, and he put his clothes on. He left the bulding, waving goodbye to everyone, and walked home. Turning on the news, he assured the man in his anus that they would both live a fruitful life. The man let out a chuckle and reached his hand out to give Julian a handshake. Julian reciprocated, and turned to listen to the news. A female anchor was reading some report.

'And in recent news, the man known as the Jigsaw Killer has claimed his fifth victim.'

Julian laughed and went to stroke his willy. It had been a great day.


End file.
